ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Boston's re-release movie theater
Boston's re-release movie theater is a theater in Boston which re-releases famous and not famous films to help increase the box office. Films to re-release Star Wars *Star Wars: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith *Rogue One *Star Wars: A New Hope *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Force Awakens Muppets *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *The Muppets Take Manhattan *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets From Space *The Muppets *Muppets Most Wanted Jim Henson's Creature Shop *The Dark Crystal *Dreamchild *Labyrinth *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Witches *The Polar Bear King *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze *Good Boy *Mirrormask Disney *Snow White *The Lion King *Sleeping Beauty *Beauty and the Beast *Cinderella *The Little Mermaid *Aladdin *The Emperor's New Groove *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Tarzan *Pocahontas *Hercules *Mulan *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Frozen *Tangled *Wreck-It Ralph *Treasure Planet *Pinocchio *Bambi *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Pete's Dragon *The Jungle Book *Lilo & Stitch *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Brother Bear *Home On The Range *Peter Pan *Lady and the Tramp *Chicken Little *Bolt *Meet the Robinsons *Winnie the Pooh Pixar *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *A Bug's Life *Monsters University *Monsters Inc *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *The Incredibles *Cars *Cars 2 *Ratatouille *Wall-E *Up *Brave *Inside Out *The Good Dinosaur Blue Sky Studios *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Colision Course *Robots *Epic *Rio *Rio 2 *The Peanuts Movie Dr. Seuss *Horton Hears A Who *The Cat in the Hat *How the Grinch Stole Christmas *The Lorax MCU *Captain America: The First Avenger *Iron Man *Iron Man 2 *The Incredible Hulk *Thor *The Avengers *Iron Man 3 *Thor: The Dark World *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Guardians of the Galaxy *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Ant-Man *Captain America: Civil War *Doctor Strange Spider-Man *Spider-Man *Spider-Man 2 *Spider-Man 3 *The Amazing Spider-Man *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 DC Batman *Batman *Batman Returns *Batman Forever *Batman & Robin The Dark Knight Trilogy *Batman Begins *The Dark Knight *The Dark Knight Rises Superman *Superman *Superman 2 *Superman 3 *Superman 4 *Superman Returns DC Extended *Man of Steel *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Ultimate Edition *Suicide Squad Middle-Earth The Hobbit *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey *The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies The Lord of the Rings *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Transformers *Transformers *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Transformers: Dark of the Moon *Transformers: Age of Extinction Dumb & Dumber *Dumb & Dumber *Dumb & Dumber To DreamWorks *Antz *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *The Prince of Egypt *Shark Tale *Sinbad *Spirit *Road to El Dorado *Puss In Boots *Megamind *Madagascar *Penguins *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Monsters Vs. Aliens *How To Train Your Dragon *How To Train Your Dragon 2 *The Croods *Turbo Nickelodeon *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Rugrats Go Wild *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *TMNT: Out of the Shadows *The Rugrats Movie *Rugrats in Paris *The Wild Thornberrys Movie *Barnyard Sony Pictures Animation *Open Season *Surf's Up *Arthur Christmas *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 X-Men *X-Men: First Class *X-Men *X2: X-Men United *X-Men: The Last Stand *X-Men: Days of Future Past *X-Men: Apocalypse Wolverine *X-Men Origins: Wolverine *The Wolverine *Logan Deadpool *Deadpool Blade *Blade *Blade II *Blade: Trinity Men in Black *Men in Black *Men in Black II *Men in Black 3 Evil Dead *The Evil Dead *Evil Dead II *Army of Darkness Others *Getaway *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Chicago *Gladiator *Braveheart *The Departed *Titanic *Freeway *ATHF Colon *Avatar *Mean Girls *The Notebook *Dear John *The Big Lebowski Category:Theatre Category:Cinemas and movie theaters